The dog and the webcam – a Lukeisnotsexy fanfic
by GabbiiZombii
Summary: Fanific that was a secondhand request by Luke on his liveshow on 26th/3/13 to read to his mum :') I hope I haven't mentally scarred her too much err... warning...Bestiality? Hope you like it :3


Rating MA/M

Luke knew that he had plenty of time before his webcam turned on and he would be broadcasting live in front of around 1000 people. He hadn't done a liveshow for a while and so thought that today he would do one, just to chat to his viewers, for Luke was a YouTuber and he loved to have as much connection with his viewers as possible. He was idly staring at the screen watching the other broadcasters but not holding much interest in what they were saying for he had something on his mind, something that just couldn't be shaken off. He knew it was wrong but in that moment he wasn't really thinking about what was right and what was wrong, he only wanted his needs to be satisfied. He wanted Harry.

He could feel the wet muzzle of his dog sniffing around his crotch and it was turning him on, it wasn't the first time this had happened, but certainly the first time in which he actually considered doing something about it. He could feel his erection growing and he wanted nothing more than to have the canine caress his cock with his warm, wet tongue. He weighed up his options. Should he wait until after the liveshow? When his hornyness might have worn off? Or should he quickly 'experiment' with Harry before he was due to broadcast? It would be risky of course, he couldn't let people know. He debated on this briefly as Harry kept sniffing around his now bulging penis. Luke closed his eyes and made his choice. His hands fumbled at his jeans button, yanking his trousers down, and then his boxers, his erection almost gleaming in the light in a majestic manner. Before he allowed his dock to lick this sword of flesh, Luke wanted to try something. He climbed out of his chair and got down on the floor with his butt poised in the air.  
'Come on Harry' Luke coaxed gently  
And that was all it took. The dog eager with excitement climbed onto Luke and pushed its (slightly furry Luke noticed) penis into his anus. Luke made an inhuman noise at that moment as his body went into shock at the foreign object being pushed into his rectum. For a dog, he had a very large cock. Luke could feel his paws clawing onto his bare skin as the dog pushed and pumped into him. His eyes rolled back in pure ecstasy and he let out forceful moans. Suddenly, his body jolted as the meaty stick inside him reached to his place of orgasm. He cried out as Harry repeatedly rammed into this spot and Luke reached down to his own penis and began working away. Pumping hard and fast, his cock becoming sweaty in his grasp, but still, he pumped until his release came seconds later. He collapsed to the floor, causing Harry to pull out of him and he lay there, panting on the soft carpet of his bedroom floor. After a minute or two, he pulled himself up and onto his bed, patting his dog on the head once he had done so. At that moment, Luke realised that he was about to go live. He jumped to the side and began to pull his jeans up as the view of his room blared on the laptop screen. He pushed Harry in the view of the webcam and he fumbled to pull up his boxers and jeans, wiping the mess of his hands as he did so. Harry sniffed at the laptop and wagged his tail, making all the unknowing fans 'aww' at the cuteness, little did they know WHY he was wagging his tail. Moments later Luke came into view and he put on the punk cover of 'Bad romance', To his audience, it was just a song but to Luke, it was aimed at his dog.

Luke said Hello and then realised that his dog was trying to hump his arm.  
'_shit'_ He thought as the hound put his paws on this shoulder and began to thrust. '_Me must still be horny'_ Luke tried to push him off but to no avail. He decided to just let him hump him as he found it rather pleasant.

At the end of the Liveshow, Luke was lying in his bed, he realised that harry had joined him again and Luke decided that he would take a risk. He wanted to feel the wet tongue caressing his cock and he couldn't wait, so, carefully so that he would not make his 1000 or so viewers suspicious, he began to unbutton his jeans again, he pushed them down to reveal his again erect cock. He placed the same hand on Harry's head and guided him toward his penis.

And the dog did not disappoint. It licked and sucked and gently bit down in all the right places, Luke's hips rotated against his own will and he clutched his hands onto the seat of the chair that he was sitting in. His eyes began to roll into the back of his head and he was on the edge of cumming. He tried as best he could to keep his face and voice straight but it was just not working. _Just a few more seconds._

A few people started to make dirty remarks in the chat about what Luke was doing and so he quickly put on the camera effects and pretended he was just pulling funny Frog and Fly faces, like he had done in his most recent second channel video. Suddenly, just as he was about to release his load, Harry bit down hard. Luke screamed. He looked down to see a horrifying mix of red and white fluids pouring from his groin as shooting pain coursed like electricity throughout his body. He looked to his dog to see that Harry had bitten of his penis and was now chewing contentedly on the detached body part, licking up the blood and semen, enjoying his mean. Luke gazed upon this sight as his eyes started to glaze over, he was losing consciousness. He tried to reach over to his laptop to shut it but his attempts were feeble and he only managed to point the screen downwards… Directly to his mutilated crotch. At the moment all of his 1000 viewers saw what was the remains of his mutilated body.

I'm so sorry… I'm really not sure where this went… It's not the most graphic, I toned it down a little for if you should read this to your mum :')

By Gabbie


End file.
